1. Field of the Invention
A folding machine of the type which produces a boxed pocket paper folder from a prescored blank, which folder has side flaps that are folded upwardly, and contiguous glue flaps folded downwardly about former bars by guideplates, glue is applied, and a pair of end flaps are folded up and down by a tipper plate, pusher plate, and fold plate onto the glue flaps forming a folder with two boxed pockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the printing trade, folders are often required which have two pockets therein which can be used to hold various items. To form the pockets a sheet of paper is scored up from and parallel to the bottom to form a pair of flaps. A glue line is applied to one or more edges of the flaps, which are folded up along the score line to contact the main sheet of paper, adhere thereto along the glue line and form a pocket. This type of pocket is limited in its capacity, is not well formed and suffers from other disadvantages. A boxed pocket is more desirable, but it requires additional score lines and side flaps, which when glued and folded produces pockets that are square and hold a greater amount of items.
Various apparatus have been proposed to provide boxed pockets by folding cover flaps up and then over onto a main sheet, but the previously available apparatus was very slow in operation, and while the operation is often performed by hand, this results in high cost.
Since the finished folders have boxed pockets which are raised from the main panels and are somewhat fragile, depending on the paper stock, it is necessary to have a folding machine that quickly and easily properly forms the pockets and then transports the finished folders without damage.
The folding machine of the invention produces boxed pocket folders that are properly formed, do not suffer from the shortcomings of the prior apparatus, and provide many positive advantages.